Insight
by Doomina
Summary: O detetive Remus Lupin visita Largo Grimmauld para resolver um mistério e acaba conhecendo o herdeiro dos Black, que também é um dos maiores suspeitos a ser investigado. Universo Alternativo. SLASH com NC. REescrita para o Projeto LABMA da sessão 6v.
1. I Feel You

**N/A:**

Essa fic é a bem antiga e foi relida, revisada e reescrita para o Projeto mais foda ever (até o Kanye West concorda) da sessão Puppy Love do fórum 6v: _Like A Brother My Ass - 4ª edição_.

O tema é **Universo Alternativo**, portanto dia adeus à magia da saga HP. A fic se passa em outra época, ok? E o Universo que eu escolhi foi "Investigação" com a situação "Se conhecendo".

Agradecimentos super hiper ultra mega master blaster especiais a moça que betou essa fic na primeira vez que ela foi publicada. Nyym. Onde quer que esteja, querida. Te adoro muito. ;D

Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Insight**

por Doomina

**

* * *

**

Capítulo I – I Feel You**  
**

**

* * *

**

_I feel you, your precious soul and I am whole_

_I feel you, your rising sun, my kingdom comes_

_I feel you, each move you make_

_I feel you, each breath you take_

_

* * *

_

A aristocracia reinava e eles seguiam muito bem esse padrão de vida. Desfrutando da boa posição social, com base no trabalho escravo mais bem organizado na Londres da época. E mesmo que a escravatura não fosse vista com bons olhos, os maus jamais cruzaram o seu caminho. Influentes na política e na religião local, dizia-se ser a família mais respeitada dali. E também a mais antiga. Se pudesse defini-los em apenas uma palavra, eu o faria, mas necessitavam de duas para descrevê-los com clareza. Manipuladores e intocáveis. E extremamente interessantes.

"Uma moeda por seus pensamentos", Dora me libertou dos devaneios num tom leve e curioso.

Virei o rosto para ela, sentada no lado oposto da carruagem. Os cabelos loiros encaracolados estavam levemente amassados pela pressão que fazia no ombro de Ted, e os olhos claros brilhavam mesmo na escuridão. Nunca soube distinguir se isso ocorria somente quando estavam direcionados para mim. Ela sorriu antes de minha resposta, meiga e cativante. Dora era uma garota excepcionalmente singular. Sua sede por conhecimento era quase um mistério em comparação às outras de sua idade e o modo como entendia e conhecia o mundo a sua volta era surpreendente.

"Você não estava dormindo?" Um breve silêncio, ela desencostou a cabeça do ombro e fitou-me graciosamente.

"Papai disse que eu deveria", ela lançou um olhar de pena à Ted, que cochilava ao seu lado. "Não quer me ver bocejando durante o jantar."

"Talvez você devesse ouvi-lo então", sugeri, mas ela deu de ombros.

"Eu obedeci, até certo ponto, mas você ainda não me disse no que estava pensando", ela sorriu novamente, ao que eu acompanhei desviando o olhar para a cortina sobre a janela da carruagem.

"Eu não estava pensando em algo que queira ouvir."

"Por que não?", indagou, levantando e sentando-se ao meu lado. "É sobre ontem à noite?"

Paralisei, fingindo uma calma que simplesmente não estava lá. Voltei a encará-la na penumbra e percebi o quanto ela ansiava uma resposta para aquela pergunta. Não era a primeira vez que a fizera e certamente não seria a última. Eu não poderia responder com sinceridade, mas mentir se tornara inútil desde seus cinco anos. Ela quase poderia ler minha mente, mesmo que esta fosse indecifrável para alguns. Como Ted, que jamais me questionou. Cofiei a ele meu segredo e algum tempo depois, prometeu me ajudar com as desculpas que usava para distrair Dora. Fitei a lua cheia através da cortina, sentindo um aperto no peito. Havia tomado meu remédio e esperava ser o suficiente para aquela noite.

"Moony?"

Um apelido que ela inventou pelo decorrer das noites de lua cheia em que eu me ausentava do chalé onde morávamos. Ela nunca soube que eu não ia longe, que me trancava em uma casa abandonada próximo a orla da floresta. Ela nunca imaginou que eu me transformava em um monstro e retalhava todos e qualquer um que cruzasse meu caminho naquelas noites. Ela também não sabia que eu usava várias ervas do jardim para preparar um medicamento que melhorara meu estado há alguns meses. E que o mesmo não me permitia arriscar a vida deles permanecendo no chalé durante o período de lua cheia. Nunca soube, e mesmo assim... Aquele apelido parecia me definir de tantas formas que eu julgava se suas preposições haviam se concretizado.

"Contarei o que faço noites afora quando me revelar seu nome completo.", desviei o assunto e vi-a encostar a cabeça no meu ombro, suspirando de leve.

"Você vai me dar uma boneca nova este ano, Remus?", uma nova pergunta, com uma resposta obvia.

Franzi o cenho. Ela sabia que sempre ganhava uma boneca todos os anos, mediante ao pesar que eu sentia pelo que acontecia com a anterior. Dora adorava colorir os cabelos de suas bonecas. Eles permaneciam intactos nas primeiras semanas de brincadeiras inocentes e arruinados, após alguns meses de experiências que seu pai julgava educativas. Isto era algo mais a ser observado no estranho comportamento dela. Suas experiências. Magenta, musgo, azul e outras cores chamativas. Jamais o convencional negro ou marfim. Dizia que de loiras e morenas já bastava ela e suas amigas. Nunca entendi onde queria chegar com tantas bonecas desperdiçadas, mas presenteá-la com uma nova era um hábito que eu julgava impossível de largar.

"Para quê? Se você vai deixá-la careca em algumas semanas", tentei parecer aborrecido. "Sabe, a maioria das garotas penteiam os cabelos das bonecas ao invés de colorir suas madeixas, Dora."

"Meu pai gosta das minhas experiências", ela replicou, cruzando os braços e fingindo estar ofendida. "Acha divertido a maneira como eu consigo colorir os fios usando apenas as ervas que recolho no jardim dos fundos."

"Sim, eu concordo que é algo a se admirar", concordei, "Mas o que espera dessas experiências, afinal?"

"Um dia, os cabelos vão parar de desprender da raiz, Moony, e quando isto acontecer", ela fechou os olhos, ajeitando-se ao meu lado, "Vou lhe contar meu segredo."

A carruagem tremia conforme a estrada de pedra ordenava, a silhueta levemente inquieta de Ted acompanhando os movimentos sem escolha. Impulsionou o corpo para cima, as costas ereta e olhar cansado pelo cochilo interrompido. Encarou-me na penumbra, a pouca luz que invadia o espaço através das cortinas esverdeadas iluminaram seus olhos claros, como os da filha. Fitou-a um momento e ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim, numa pergunta silenciosa a que eu assenti com uma resposta afirmativa e mentirosa. Ele tirou um lenço do bolso interno das vestes e enxugou a testa suada, antes de dizer.

"Verão insuportável, não acha?"

"Definitivamente", respondi desanimado.

O calor poderia ser quase intolerável, mas eu não o absorvia como os demais. O excesso do líquido prateado que tomei pouco antes de entrar naquela carruagem parecia congelar meu sangue, fazendo com que não reagisse às mudanças de clima. Meu estômago gelado afundava cada vez mais, e eu não tinha certeza se era devido às minhas condições ou a ansiedade que se pondera cada vez mais. Desejava assiduamente que fosse a segunda opção. A carruagem parou bruscamente, interrompendo a minha linha de pensamentos nada agradáveis.

Dora acordou ao meu lado, reclamando para o pai o porquê se incomodava em dormir se quase desmaiou com a parada tão brusca. Alguém abriu a porta da carruagem, fazendo uma pequena reverência enquanto aguardava nossa saída. Fui o primeiro e, assim que coloquei os olhos na escadaria, percebi que minhas informações estavam corretas. Manipuladores e intocáveis. Assim como sua mansão. O Largo Grimmauld.

Paredes altas e negras, coberta por camadas e mais camadas de tinta prateada, como se tentando passar por uma construção miraculosa. As janelas quase tão longas quanto às portas, suas vidraças retiniam cores mórbidas entre o pérola e cinza pouco acentuado pelo negro imponente. Gárgulas enfeitavam os largos parapeitos e as curvas do telhado, mais pareciam monstros refletindo a tonalidade avermelhada da lua cheia do verão sufocante. A mansão se destacava no quarteirão, e parecia indestrutível. Talvez fosse. Uma vez que nem mesmo a guerra fora páreo para sua arquitetura resistente, que se acreditava ser enfeitiçada por magia negra... Assim o sangue e nome dos que a habitavam.

A família Black.

"Impressionado?", ouvi a voz de Ted atrás de mim, ajudando a filha a descer da carruagem.

"Certamente", respondi, ainda estupefato pela beleza sombria do lugar.

Ted foi à frente, os braços da filha entrelaçados aos seus. Uma mulher estava parada a entrada do salão, cabelos presos num coque apertado e um vestido negro que indicava luto. Reconheci-a quase que de imediato, o rosto mais novo nas imagens de meus livros não era muito diferente daquele que eu agora fitava, olhos claros e pele lívida. A Sra. Black, escoltada por um jovem senhor de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor. Ele fez um reverência a Ted quando este cumprimentou a mulher, beijando-lhe a mão enluvada.

"Ted Tonks", anunciou um criado, consultando um pergaminho seguro nas mãos.

"É um prazer, Sra. Black", Ted falou, a mão livre sobre os ombros da filha. "Está é minha filha Dora Tonks."

Dora fez uma pequena reverência, fitando o rapaz da mesma maneira que fitava o ambiente, uma curiosidade contida pela etiqueta.

"Encantada." A Sra. Black manteve o olhar preso em Ted, como se ele apenas fosse digno de atenção. "E quem é o jovem que o acompanha?"

"Detetive Remus Lupin", eu me apresentei, segurando-lhe a mão. "Auxiliar do Sr. Tonks em sua investigação sobre Orion Black."

"Oh, sim", ela fingiu surpresa numa expressão leviana, "Os detetives... Sinceramente, não creio que tenham muito a fazer aqui, o caso já foi encerrado."

"Uma suposta confissão, fomos informados", Ted falou hesitante.

"Posso assegurar-lhe que a criada teve motivos para cometer o crime, e seria pega cedo ou tarde com as pistas que deixou."

"Cabe a nós julgarmos se foi uma cilada ou não, senhora." conclui, num sorriso fraco.

Não soube dizer se havia dito algo errado, mas o olhar que a senhora me lançou foi de profundo desprezo. Ela recolheu a mão, e forçou um sorriso para Ted antes de ordenar ao rapaz ao seu lado que nos acompanhasse até o salão de festas. Ele o fez, e seguimos para dentro onde vislumbrei um belíssimo salão iluminado com archotes e velas, em contraste aos vestidos escuros e os fraques negros dos convidados. Alguns casais valsavam ao som de cordas proferido pelos músicos presentes, enquanto outros bebiam em taças finas, rindo ou cochichando algo em particular.

"Os senhores possuem uma bela mansão, Sr. Black", Ted comentou e o jovem se virou bruscamente.

"Adoraria mostrar-lhe o restante dela, mas por hora devo voltar à entrada para _auxiliar_ minha mãe com os convidados", fitou-me estranhamente e fez uma mínima reverência em direção à Dora. "Por favor, minha casa é vossa casa."

"Obrigado", Ted pôde dizer antes que ele sumisse entre os demais convidados.

"Papai, papai?", a garota segurava as vestes dele, puxando-as para baixo.

"Dora!" Ele a reprimiu calmamente. "Modos, minha querida", ela soltou suas vestes. "O que foi?"

"Dança comigo, papai?" Ela pediu hesitante.

"Sinto muito, filha, tenho assuntos a tratar com antecedência" Ela desviou o olhar para mim, ainda esperançosa. "Terá que esperar um convite, princesa, Remus precisa me acompanhar"

"Mas, papai..."

"Com licença", uma quarta voz a interrompeu. Esta pertencia à um garoto com feições de homem, os cabelos castanhos presos à um laço negro como as vestes elegantes. "Pode me dar a honra de valsar com esta donzela, senhor?"

"Ela tem apenas treze anos", Ted sussurrou entre dentes.

"Perdão, permita-me que me apresente", ele segurou a mão de Dora e a beijou. "Sou Rabastan Lestrange, ao seu dispor." A garota sorriu encantada e desviou o olhar para o pai, os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

Um silêncio desconfortável pairou entre a resposta negativa que Ted daria e a positiva que Dora desejava. O rapaz não deveria ter nem dezesseis anos e parecia cobiçar com um olhar a pouca elevação no vestido simples de Dora, mesmo que ela realmente parecesse mais velha naquele vestido apertado. O rapaz endireitou a coluna e acenou com a cabeça antes de se retirar. Mas antes que pudesse, Dora segurou seu braço.

"Espere!", pediu. "Não vai querer que eu fique sem escolta enquanto o senhor e Lupin resolvem seus negócios, não é, papai?" Ted crispou os lábios e sorriu em seguida.

"É claro que não, filha", ele respondeu, vendo o rapaz tomar a mão de Dora gentilmente e conduzi-la pelo salão até a pista de dança.

"Os Lestrange são parentes dos Black, Ted", coloquei a mão sobre seu ombro, tentando tranqüilizá-lo. Ele realmente tinha muito receio quando se tratava de sua princesa, como costumava chamá-la. "Que assunto temos a tratar agora?"

"Acho que ela vai ficar bem", comentou, ainda fitando o casal entre os demais, e virou-se para mim. "Preciso que me ajude a localizar Cygnus Black", ele falou.

"Já o localizei", repliquei, abrindo espaço para uma divisória do salão, onde senhores fumavam charutos enquanto apreciavam um bom vinho tinto. "Venha comigo"

Ted me acompanhou, seguindo à frente ao meu comando. Isso era algo que eu apreciava em minha condição. A incrível capacidade de percepção instantânea. Um sexto sentido talvez, ou algum dos outros cinco mutantemente aguçado. Poderia farejar o sangue nobre à distância, e o sangue Black, em específico o de Cygnus, já transpassara ao meu radar. Uma virtude, Ted costumava dizer. Uma maldição, eu sentenciava. Não podendo negar que me favorecia na maioria das vezes. Inclusive aquela noite, eu saberia mais tarde.

"Oh, o que temos aqui, Alphard?", Cygnus falou, os bigodes negros, exatamente como nas fotografias, abafavam levemente a voz grossa. "É Ted Tonks, um cortesão afinal."

"O garoto que comandava os cavalos?", pediu o velho, a mão segurando uma taça de absinto precariamente.

"E o gado, sim, senhor." Ted fez uma breve, quase imperceptível reverência aos senhores sentados em volta de Cygnus. "Gostaria de falar-lhe a sós. Senhor?"

"E do que se trata?", o irmão mais velho da Sra. Black parecia relutante a se mover, as sobrancelhas arqueadas de desconfiança.

"É um assunto particular, Sr. Black."

"Neste caso, posso oferecer-lhe uma bebida em meu escritório?" Levantou-se e fez um sinal para que os demais permanecessem em seus lugares. "Voltarei brevemente, senhores." Aproximou-se de nós, e indicou uma porta ao longe, "Acompanha-nos, Sr...?"

"Lupin" Ted interpôs, sussurrando em meu ouvido "Vá vigiar Dora, por favor."

"Tem certeza?" Ele afirmou com um aceno. "Agradeço, Sr. Black, mas acho que vou desfrutar apenas seu vinho por enquanto."

"Como queira", ele saiu na frente, com Ted aos seus calcanhares.

Apanhei uma taça de vinho e senti o odor nauseante do álcool que definitivamente não me agradava. Sempre tive baixa resistência para aquele tipo de bebida, preferia algo mais doce... Meu paladar acostumado àquela maldita condição. Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar o odor de sangue que pairou alguns minutos naquele salão, mas fui incapaz de fazê-lo. Parecia que algo forte se aproximava, meus sentidos aguçados sentindo cada fragmento de pura nobreza denominada Black. Corri os olhos pelo salão e pousei-os sobre uma escadaria deserta, oculta por um corredor escuro momentaneamente.

Dois orbes, enegrecidos e ao mesmo tempo brilhantes surgiram ali. Um archote acendeu a entrada da escadaria, e um homem subiu as escadas. Os cabelos negros e longos ocultavam parte do rosto lívido e a íris negra identificava o herdeiro de Walburga e Orion. Sirius Black. Ele era exatamente como eu me lembrava ter visto nas fotografias. Confesso que perdi minutos desnecessários fitando aquele rosto belo. O porte de cavalheiro imponente por sobre as vestes vermelho sangue, sua cor favorita. Sim, eu sabia cada detalhe que ele permitira ser exposto em livros da história dos Black. E conhecê-lo se tornara uma pequena obsessão para mim, adormecida pelos boatos de que não costumava comparecer a eventos como este em questão. Uma festa de noivado.

Fixei o olhar em seu rosto pálido, quase doentio. Uma leve melancolia parecia ter tomado toda a expressão em seu rosto, até pousá-la em minha pessoa. Subiu o restante dos degraus vagarosamente, enquanto eu afundava em perguntas sobre tamanha admiração com uma simples, porém majestosa, entrada, que apenas _eu_ parecia apreciar em detalhes. Não saberia dizer se fora sorte ou curiosidade que o fez caminhar até mim, parando e fazendo a costumeira reverência antes de se apresentar.

"Boa noite, senhor", ergueu os olhos, as pupilas turvas analisando-me cuidadosamente. "Sirius Black, o senhor desta mansão."

"De-detetive Remus... Lupin", gaguejei estupidamente, sentindo minhas entranhas revirarem desconfortáveis. "É um prazer conhecê-lo Sr. Black."

"Está aqui acompanhando Ted Tonks, creio eu", ele sorriu, apertando minha mão em um novo cumprimento.

Senti o calor de sua palma e tentei negar a possibilidade de meu remédio estar perdendo o efeito. Não poderia acontecer, não agora. Calculei que talvez fosse ele. A presença que ele estabelecia no salão, como se absorvesse todas as conversas fúteis e objetos delicados com um simples olhar. Voltei a sua pergunta, antes que me perdesse em novos detalhes sobre seus olhos penetrantes. Como poderia saber quem eu acompanhava? Não poderia ter tirado essa informação de um livro como eu fizera com ele. Foi quando percebi. Com a morte de seu pai, ele provavelmente era um dos responsáveis pela ocasião e convites costumam passar pelo anfitrião antes de serem distribuídos. Ou minha mente apenas criou essa ilusão para evitar mais devaneios de minha parte.

"Correto", respondi, a voz um pouco mais confiante.

"Alegra-me que esteja aqui", ele apanhou duas taças de vinho quando um criado se aproximou com uma bandeja. "Não tivemos um segundo de descanso desde a trágica morte de meu pai." De certa maneira, algo me fez pensar que ele não lamentava o ocorrido.

"Soube que foi o primeiro suspeito nas investigações locais", tentei parecer profissional, mesmo que meus olhos fitassem um ponto perdido no reflexo da lareira em sua taça.

"E ainda sim, aqui estou", ele abriu os braços sem esticá-los muito, "livre e recebendo convidados." Não suprimi um risinho, ao qual ele me acompanhou. "Para recordar o quão imprestável foram as tais investigações, mas... Que tal discutir assuntos sérios pela manhã? Um bom vinho como esse não deve ser desperdiçado."

"Tem toda razão", ergui minha taça, e tomei um gole da mesma, sentindo minha garganta queimar como não fazia há muito tempo.

"Temos suco, se desejar." Ele pareceu ler minha mente ao proferir aquelas palavras, em tom quase doce. O mesmo que Dora costumava usar.

Desviei o olhar, percebendo que nos encontrávamos ao centro do salão. E mesmo que alguns olhares curiosos cruzassem conosco, ninguém parecia se importar que estivéssemos bloqueando parcialmente a circulação. Sirius caminhou lentamente, fazendo sinal para que eu o acompanhasse. Obedeci, e chegando até um enorme balcão comprido, Sirius sussurrou algo para o criado que foi abafado pelo som de cordas vindo do outro lado da divisória. Aceitei a taça oferecida à mim e reconheci suco de uva deslizando pela garganta ao primeiro gole.

"Obrigado", ele assentiu uma resposta num sorriso, que por algum motivo desconhecido para mim fez com que meu rosto queimasse, ruborizado. "O senhores possuem uma bela mansão."

"Adoraria mostrar-lhe o restante dela, mas creio que o jantar será servido dentre poucos minutos"

"Claro, o jantar." Corri os olhos pelo salão novamente, lembrando-me que Dora ainda valsava com Lestrange e talvez fosse tempo de obedecer Ted e vigiá-la. "Acompanha-me até a pista de dança, Sr Black?"

"Vai me convidar para a valsa?", ele zombou, num tom de seriedade.

"Não acho que seria prudente, quem sabe quando tocarem tango", ele riu, eu acompanhei com um leve sorriso enquanto caminhava localizando Dora instantemente. "Devo vigiar a filha de Ted, senhor. Ele está um tanto preocupado com ela." Apontei-a discretamente.

"Pois deveria", ele sussurrou, os orbes negros fixos no casal "O rapaz com quem ela dança não é o que posso chamar de cavalheiro."

"Pensei ter se apresentado como Lestrange"

"E isso aplica-se como...?"

"Um rapaz de nobre sangue, cavalheiro por assim dizer", ele franziu o cenho, descrente. "Assim como os Black."

_"Com a breca, senhor, cometeram notícias falsas. Além do mais, disseram inverdades. Em segundo lugar, são caluniadores. Sexto e último, difamaram um jovem senhor; terceiramente, verificaram algumas injustiças. E para concluir: são sujeitos mentirosos."_ Ele declamou, num tom baixo e de ironia.

"Shakespeare." Ri-me, recordando de um texto que lera e relera várias vezes quando criança. "Muito barulho por nada, Ato V, cena I."

"Vejo que aprecia uma boa leitura. Sr. Lupin."

"Sem dúvida, uma excelente leitura", levei a taça de volta aos lábios, e um novo gole umedeceu minha garganta seca. "Não compreendi a colocação apenas."

Ele sorriu, segurando a taça de vinho e tomando um novo gole antes de se aproximar. Uma mínima distância nos permitia ouvir um ao outro agora, pude enxergar cada detalhe em seu rosto e percebi que os olhos não eram completamente negros, mas continham certo brilho prateado e angustiante. Presenteou-me com uma pequena confirmação ao sussurrar.

"Nem todos são o que aparentam meu amigo, os Black escondem muita sujeira sob suas roupas elegantes e rostos lívidos", senti seu hálito quente e tentei ignorar um leve calafrio que pareceu subir minhas costas até a nuca, o que foi impossível quando ele escorregou para o meu lado e ficou atrás de mim, pressionando o peito levemente em meu casaco. "Está vendo aquele casal próximo às poltronas de camurça", acenei positivamente, pois tive a desconfortável sensação de que meus lábios estavam colados um no outro. "Conheça a futura Sra. Lestrange, minha prima Bellatrix Black", o sussurro que veio a seguir não contribuiu para meu nervosismo repentino. "Ela abortou um herdeiro porque o próprio Sr. Lestrange prometeu desposá-la sem a possibilidade de filhos."

"Infame..." consegui desengasgar e senti-o pressionar seu corpo em minhas costas mais firmemente, os lábios quase encostados em minha orelha.

"O casal próximo a eles, olhos claros, cabelos idênticos", assenti que já os localizara. "Narcisa e Lucius Malfoy, ele comanda quase 80% do comércio ilegal de escravos em toda a Inglaterra."

"Os Malfoys...?"

"Uma família de respeito", ele completou, afastando-se, para meu alívio, e ficando novamente defronte para mim. "E, ainda sim, tiranos influentes."

"Eu jamais os julgaria desta forma", anotei, e tive pena daqueles olhos melancólicos. Sirius provavelmente estava preso a este lugar como eu estava à minha condição, pelo sangue. Não poderia negar o que era, mesmo que aquele não fosse ele de fato.

"Se me permite, creio que não estão hospedados em Londres ainda, estou certo?" Eu neguei, os olhos focalizados em Dora.

"Ted comentou algo sobre alugar um quarto na pensão local", forcei a memória inutilmente. "Não recordo o nome."

"Pois não necessitará de fazê-lo, sugiro que fiquem aqui pelo menos esta noite." Ele me encarou, um estranho brilho nos olhos turvos. "Gostaria muito que conhecesse nossa biblioteca, Sr. Lupin", aquele convite mais me pareceu uma intimação.

"Eu... Não sei", recolhi-me, fingindo interesse nas mangas de minhas vestes. "Terei de consultar o Sr. Tonks"

"Não deverá ser muito trabalhoso", julgou, os dedos deslizando devagar na taça de vinho. "Precisará investigar o local do crime, e quanto mais tempo passar aqui, melhor", lançou-me um olhar jovial, que não tive tempo de decifrar antes de sentir alguém puxando as mangas das vestes que eu fitava há alguns segundos.

"Moony, Moony", Dora soltou-me quando ambos olhares pousaram em seu rosto. "Dora Tonks, senhor", ela cumprimentou Sirius com graciosidade, algo parecia diferente em seu olhar.

"Srta. Tonks, eu suponho.", ele inclinou a cabeça para frente, a fim de beijar a mão dela. "Encantado."

"Lupin?", ela recolheu a mão rapidamente e voltou-se para mim. "Dança comigo?"

Hesitei um momento, mas Sirius assentiu que eu aceitasse o convite num sorriso cortês.

"Não vejo porque negar seu convite, senhorita", tomei sua mão e conduzi-a pelo salão fitando seus olhos claros e enigmáticos.

"Sobre o que conversavam Remus?", ela indagou após alguns segundos.

"O Sr. Black sugeriu que nos hospedemos aqui."

"No Largo Grimmauld?"

"Acha que seu pai vai se opor?", repliquei, preocupado.

"Talvez eu o faça", disse e procurando alguém em volta.

"E por que faria isso?", indaguei sem entender.

"Esse lugar me assusta um pouco", fitei-a incrédulo, "Aquelas gárgulas horrendas vão me fazer sonhar coisas feias."

"Dora, não diga bobagens", brinquei, e sussurrei para que apenas ela pudesse me ouvir. "Eu protejo você, princesa."

"Você promete?", desviei o olhar dela para cruzar diretamente com o de Sirius, que nos observava encostado à lareira. O copo de vinho sobre o mármore e as mãos livres a esmo do lado do tronco. Seus olhos negros pareciam fuzilar um ponto que eu não consegui enxergar, mas ao mesmo tempo ele mantinha os olhos presos a nós. Penetrantes, melancólicos. "Moony, você jura?", ela reforçou, a voz nada doce me fez fitá-la.

"Eu juro", respondi rapidamente, sem me dar conta do que dizia. Quase reconheci a expressão nos olhos claros de Dora. Ciúmes. Ou talvez eu tivesse enlouquecido completamente.

"Remus, Dora", Ted nos interrompeu, sibilando e fazendo sinais para que nos aproximássemos dele. "O jantar será servido em alguns minutos, os criados avisaram para nos dirigirmos à sala de jantar."

"Você está bem, Ted?", perguntei, ao notar certa intensidade em sua voz. "O que houve com Cygnus?"

"Falaremos disso depois, Remus" e conduziu Dora à frente.

As flores murchavam nos vasos com a chegada do verão e o calor era insuportável. Até mesmo para a frieza dos convidados naquela noite. Um jantar formal, era tradição. E estas jamais são relevantes quando se vive uma rotina padronizada. Eu fitava aqueles olhos negros embaçados e distantes dali, mas ninguém mais notava sua melancolia. Uma longa mesa de madeira mogno reinava naquele cômodo, instável e constante, com mais assentos do que eu poderia contar, contornando-a. Bocas pintadas engoliam bifes mal passados e olhos cobiçavam a carne meticulosa sobrepondo-se nos decotes dos vestidos.

Conversas paralelas e murmúrios oscilavam pela extensão da mesa assim como as taças de vinho e de absinto. Dora estava sentada ao meu lado direito e Ted ao esquerdo. Sirius e seu irmão Regulus nos fitavam à frente. A Sra. Black ocupava o único lugar da ponta, de onde o retângulo estendia-se até quase alcançar a entrada da sala. Discutiam algo sobre religião, mas eu quase não escutava as vozes embargadas pelo excesso de álcool no sangue nobre. Eu fitava Sirius longamente e sem retribuição. Ele observava todos com desprezo, uma calma genuína que disfarçava sua imensa vontade de gritar. Eu quase podia sentir sua angustia em meu próprio peito, imaginando se tal fixação era apenas ilusão em meu íntimo.

"Então, Sr. Lupin..." a voz de Walburga surgiu mais alta do que meus próprios pensamentos. "Ted informou sobre sua paixão pela literatura londrina."

"Eu a estimo assiduamente, senhora", comentei, concentrando meus olhos no prato quase intacto.

"Um detetive do seu porte deve se interessar muito pela escrita culta, não?" Franzi o cenho, imaginando se aquele comentário deveria me ofender.

"De fato, querida mãe", Sirius se interpôs. "Convidei os senhores detetives e a garota para se hospedarem aqui no Largo Grimmauld", seu sorriso poderia parecer gentil, mas eu conseguia enxergar cada nota de cinismo na voz.

"Esse meu filho", a Sra. Black riu de leve. "Não sei qual é o seu propósito em convidar jovens senhores para dormir em nossa casa, Sirius", ela comentou, sem tirar os olhos dele. "O que deveria fazer é pôr uma donzela em seu leito e acabar de vez com essa onda de boatos ridículos sobre sua verdadeira vocação." Um breve e desconfortável silêncio pairou sobre o comentário.

"Você nunca fez objeção à Orion quando ele costumava convidar homens a se hospedar em nossa casa, querida mãe", um gole de vinho, Walburga pareceu fuzilar o comentário "Inclusive, até mesmo a Sra. convidou meu tio Cygnus a pernoitar no Largo na noite do assassinato de Orion."

Qualquer comentário a seguir foi interrompido por um urro que proferiu de minha garganta. Senti imediatamente que o efeito de meu medicamento estava se esgotando e minha única saída seria correr para fora da mansão. Pressionei meu estômago com força, procurando o frasco freneticamente nos bolsos internos do casaco. Os convidados mais próximos se levantaram e me observavam com receio, Ted segurava meus ombros enquanto sussurrava continuamente em meu ouvido.

"Remus, o que há?", me desesperei ao notar que o frasco não se encontrava em minhas vestes, imaginando se escapara do mesmo após a brecada da carruagem quando chegamos.

"Sr. Tonks! O que houve?" Sirius gritava, abafando meus ruídos. "O Sr. Lupin está bem?"

"Eu...", gemi, algo parecia assentar eu meu peito. "Estou bem, só...", endireitei a coluna, notando que todos me encaravam com pavor, inclusive Dora que estava encolhida na própria cadeira. "Sinto muito, eu...", não consegui pensar em absolutamente nada para explicar o ocorrido, então fingi um desmaio.

Ouvi Ted mencionar algo sobre me manter deitado, e logo senti quatro braços me arrastando para fora do salão, os archotes ainda iluminavam minhas pálpebras seladas, mas tudo escureceu dali alguns segundos. Arrisquei espiar e notei a entrada do mesmo corredor escuro onde vira Sirius pela primeira vez. Ele e Ted seguravam meus ombros e um criado seguia na frente, uma vela acesa no castiçal que segurava.

Centenas de quadros pendurados nas paredes pareciam nos encarar, os rostos lívidos indicavam prováveis gerações da família Black, mas não tive tempo de compará-los com as fotografias, pois atingimos o final do corredor. Uma única porta o selava, e esta foi empurrada pelo criado abrindo espaço para adentrarmos o cômodo. Um clarão invadiu minhas pupilas, o luar através das janelas refletia as paredes imaculadas e a cama, com lençóis quase tão brancos quanto às paredes, era imensa. Deitaram-me ali, Sirius tirou meu casaco e correu as cortinas pardas em volta da cama. De certa forma, isso me tranqüilizou. A claridade intensa daquele quarto parecia me incomodar, mesmo com os olhos fechados.

"Pode fazer a gentileza de dizer que Lupin encontra-se indisposto, Sr. Tonks?", Sirius perguntou, ao que Ted respondeu num leve aceno enquanto me fitava preocupado através da cortina.

"Certamente", falou por fim, e fez menção de sair.

Sirius ordenou que o criado o acompanhasse, e sussurrou algo mais para ele que inclinou a cabeça numa reverência e sinal de entendimento antes de acompanhar Ted para fora do quarto. Senti novamente o estômago revirar e urrei, Sirius correu em minha direção e abriu a cortina. Fechei os olhos com força, ajoelhando-me sobre o colchão conforme as convulsões em meu peito ordenavam. Eu precisava do meu medicamento, e novo senhor Black seria assassinato se eu não o conseguisse com urgência.

"Diminua as luzes, por favor", consegui dizer entre dentes, a voz já mais grossa do que o normal.

Ele trancou as janelas rapidamente e a luz prateada da lua cheia que iluminava o carpete cinzento desapareceu completamente. Meu estômago assentou momentaneamente, permitindo que eu me deitasse mais calmo. A única luz presente clareava meu rosto à medida que Sirius se aproximava dele, a vela acesa nas mãos. Encarei-o pela fresta da cortina, os orbes negros aparentavam preocupação.

"Está seguro aqui, Sr. Lupin", ele falou. "Diga-me, sentiu algo diferente em sua bebida?"

"Eu...", franzi o cenho, confuso. "Preciso de um frasco prateado, está na carruagem que chegamos" balbuciei.

"Não sei onde..."

"Rápido, por favor", gemi, uma nova onda de tensão em minha têmpora.

"O colchoeiro deve saber qual é a sua carruagem", ele correu para a porta.

"Obrigado", consegui dizer, a voz fraca, quase inaudível.

"Eu que agradeço, Moony", um ligeiro clarão, meu corpo pareceu ceder à espera pelo medicamento.

Então sucumbi, na imensidão enegrecida das trevas. Pertencia a ela, para sempre.

* * *

_Capítulo II vem no meio da semana._


	2. Better Days

**N/A:**

Este capitulo contém NC nos últimos paragráfos. Bem... Você foi avisado. ;D

* * *

Capítulo II - Better Days

* * *

_What are you waiting for_

_Answers that question more_

_Unexpected they will come_

_Are you expecting some_

* * *

_Senti o gramado pinicar minhas costas, deitado sob a lua que se escondia por entre as negras nuvens daquele céu sem estrelas. Enegrecidas e mórbidas. Como eu gostava de admirar aquele céu durante a noite, a brisa suave de outono pairava no bosque e o lago parecia assoviar aos movimentos contidos das mínimas e suaves ondas causadas pelo vento. Ouvi uma batida seca e um sussurro de esforço para arrancar o pedaço ainda preso ao tronco. Separou a viga cuidadosamente e enxugou o suor com um lenço branco de seda, presente de minha mãe._

_"Remus, não fique aí deitado até o amanhecer", meu pai bronqueou, em um tom levemente irritado. "Venho me ajudar com a lenha."_

_"Está bem, papai", me dei por vencido, era a quarta vez que me chamava atenção àquela noite._

_Levantei-me, apanhando um machado menor que o dele, o tamanho proporcional  
a um garoto do meu tamanho. Era um tanto pesado, mas com certo esforço eu consegui manuseá-lo na direção do tronco, que cedeu. Ao perceber que acertara o meio dele, fitei meu pai que me observava._

_"Não sei porque sua mãe insiste em mandá-lo atrás de mim", riu-se, passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo e arrepiando-os levemente. "Você não tem a mínima vocação para carpinteiro."_

_"Mas não quero ser carpinteiro", devolvi, largando o machado e voltando a deitar sobre a relva prateada, agora iluminada pela lua cheia que apareceu dentre as nuvens. "Mamãe me manda aqui porque sabe sobre meu fascínio pelas estrelas."_

_"Neste céu não vai encontrar estrela alguma, filho", zombou ele, fincando o machado com força e conseguindo uma nova viga, que se juntou as demais já cortadas._

_"Vou sim", repliquei, virando de bruços na grama e fitando-o com um sorriso inocente. "E esta sim é minha vocação, papai."_

_"Vai ser astrólogo?", perguntou e baixou os olhos para o machado nas mãos. "Sabe que não terá muito dinheiro para os estudos, não é?"_

_"Eu sei, mas não são as estrelas que me interessam, papai" e virei-me novamente no chão, as mãos sobre a nuca enquanto estreitava os olhos para o céu mais claro. "É a procura delas", uma pausa, e por fim minha conclusão. "Eu vou ser detetive."_

_"Entendo." falou, ajoelhando-se no chão "Tens boa alma filho, acredito que será um detetive justo e honesto" sorri, ele fez um sinal para que eu me aproximasse "Agora venha ajudar-me com as vigas."_

_Obedeci, e quando toda a lenha já estava recolhida e segura nos braços dele, pusemo-nos a caminhar de volta à cabana. Podia enxergar a claridade da cozinha através da janela ao longe, mamãe provavelmente nos esperava para acender a lareira e preparar um cozido de ovos, o preferido de meu pai. Eu preferia carne vermelha, mas mamãe costumava pedir para que desse preferência aos legumes, porque favorecia minha saúde. Um grito estridente fez com que papai derrubasse toda a lenha no gramado._

_"Sarah!" Ele berrou e a pôs-se a correr em direção a cabana. Segui-o, os passos largos me impedindo de alcançá-lo quando entrou... Uma sombra gigantesca desenhada na parede fez com que minhas pernas perdessem o movimento. Levei às mãos aos ouvidos quando um uivo proliferou pela entrada, e um ruído oco chocando-se com o assoalho de madeira. Sem gritos ou choro. Um cheiro de sangue impregnando o ar, não me movi. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais, o grito, o ruído, o uivo e o sangue. Escorrendo pela minha perna. BAM! Fechei os olhos, e gritei quando senti uma mão segurando meu braço._

_"Você está bem menino?" Abri os olhos e fitei enorme criatura caída aos meus pés, imóvel._

_Os corpos retalhados e o odor de sangue jamais esvaeceu em minhas lembranças. Podia senti-lo em minha garganta, seu gosto amargo misturando-se à minha saliva... Tomando-me, lua após lua. Podia senti-lo, naquele momento. _

E neste.

Respirei fundo, o ar estava pesado, imundo. Abri os olhos e fitei o teto úmido do cômodo. Estava deitado de costas, como em minha lembrança, mas não era gramado sob meu corpo estirado. E com certeza não havia estrelas naquela imensidão negra que eu encarava. Com um movimento rápido, virei o pescoço e identifiquei barras grossas de ferro cercando-me. Uma jaula. O remédio não funcionara?

"Remus?", ouvi um sussurro familiar, o último que lembrava ter ouvido. "Está acordado?"

Levantei-me e reconheci o rosto de Sirius entre as barras que separavam nossas celas. Ainda vestia o conjunto vermelho da festa, os cabelos compridos caindo sobre os ombros eretos. Sorria para mim, e sua pergunta parecia despreocupada, como se eu estivesse despertando na mesma cama em que me deixara. Olhei em volta, procurando alguma resposta para tamanha tranqüilidade. Estávamos numa prisão, definitivamente.

"O que houve?", perguntei por fim, aproximando-me dele.

Moveu os lábios, mas sua resposta foi abafada pelo ruído forte de uma porta de ferro que selava o cômodo. Quatro homens entraram, mas na escuridão era impossível identificar seus rostos. Dois deles abriram a cela de Sirius e um segurou seu braço conduzindo-o para fora, foi quando notei que suas mãos estavam amarradas. Repetiram o ato comigo, mas permitiram que eu mesmo saísse da cela, sem auxílio.

Seguimos para fora do cômodo em silêncio, os guardas dirigiram-nos por um longo corredor, até adentrar uma espécie de escritório, onde um único homem ocupava a poltrona defronte para nós. Era corpulento e calvo; os olhos escuros, assim como a pele e usava vestes neutras, um verde escuro e borrado. Segurava um charuto na mão direita, os coturnos desbotados sobre a escrivaninha a sua frente.

"Deixe-nos", ele ordenou, um dos guardas desamarrou os pulsos de Sirius, antes de seguir os outros para fora. "Não esperava vê-lo tão cedo, jovem Sirius Black", ele comentou num sorriso.

"Eu também não, Kingsley", Sirius devolveu no mesmo tom. "Mas, como pode ver, acusações parecem me perseguir com freqüência."

"Assim como uma confissão que acaba por livrá-lo, estou certo?" E tragou, esperando uma resposta.

"Sim, correto," confirmou. "Creio que dessa vez não tenha provas para me manter aqui."

"Exato", Kingsley levantou-se. "Mas acho que vou manter seu amigo preso um pouco mais." Andou até mim, e deu de ombros quando eu parecia confuso com seu tom acusador. "Para me responder algumas perguntas apenas."

"Sirius?", pedi confuso, ele fez um sinal para que me calasse.

"Já respondi suas perguntas, Kingsley", Sirius interpôs, gesticulando impaciente. "Ele foi encontrado longe da propriedade, inconsciente."

"Fugindo talvez?", sugeriu o homem.

"Ele NÃO é o culpado!", sentenciou Sirius, em tom definitivo. "Dê-me dois dias, eu encontrarei o verdadeiro assassino."

"Com uma história convincente?" Sirius assentiu. "E se eu julgar uma farsa?"

"Pode ter um herdeiro Black ocupando sua cela", o homem andou de um lado para o outro, e voltou a sentar em sua poltrona, o rosto esfumaçado pelo charuto ainda grudado nos lábios.

"Temos um trato", chamou um dos guardas e pediu para nos acompanhar até a saída.

Uma carruagem nos aguardava do lado de fora, Sirius entrou e estendeu a mão para mim. Hesitei um instante, mas aceitei o gesto e logo nos vimos chacoalhando pela estrada de pedra. Algo estava diferente, o ar talvez. Uma fragrância nauseante de álcool, meu olfato aguçado se fazia presente. Não gostaria de saber o porquê eu parecia pressentir notícias ruins seguidas à minha pergunta.

"Pode me dizer o que houve agora?" Silêncio, Sirius pareceu evitar olhar-me, os orbes perdidos em algum ponto da janela aberta.

"Ontem à noite, durante o jantar," baixou os olhos, erguendo-os em seguida na minha direção, "minha família foi assassinada." Engoli em seco.

"Todos eles?", pedi num sussurro e Sirius confirmou com a cabeça. "Mas como...? Quem?"

"Eu não vi seu rosto", respondeu, tenso. "Não creio que fosse humano." A pergunta a seguir me calou de mais suposições: "Acha que consegue descobrir quem foi?"

Eu não necessitava de mais pistas. Levei a mão à testa, fingindo pensar numa resposta para Sirius, que ainda me fitava. Só consegui concluir que ele não conseguira meu medicamento a tempo na noite passada. O corredor, o salão... Por que ninguém correu? Não poderia ter dilacerado todos os presentes em tão pouco tempo. As portas compridas de madeira, as saídas... Uma armadilha. Só poderiam ter sido lacradas para que não houvesse nenhum sobrevivente. Mas quem poderia ter planejado isso? Meu segredo não poderia... Ted. Minha linha de pensamento avançou diretamente para um único rosto.

"Dora..." sussurrei num fio de voz.

"Ela estava..."

"Alguém sobreviveu?", interrompi Sirius, desesperado.

"Eu não..." mas foi interrompido novamente, dessa vez pela parada brusca da carruagem anunciando nossa chegada ao Largo, como pude reconhecer pela janela. Sai desnorteado e corri escada acima, esbarrando em alguns criados que tentavam me impedir. As enormes portas de madeira estavam abertas, mas não precisei chegar até o salão para notar a lamentável resposta para minha pergunta silenciosa.

Corpos... Esparramados por todo o piso de mármore, enquanto o sangue escorria lentamente pelas paredes e cortinas. Era como uma pintura horrenda de campos de batalha ou imagens que só podem se produzir através de pesadelos. Uma carnificina, provocada por algum monstro que não me era desconhecido.

Apoiei as mãos no batente da porta, deixando que lágrimas angustiantes escorressem pelo meu semblante. Solucei, forçando a garganta num vômito, o cheiro de morte impregnado em minha pele. Queria colocar tudo para fora, qualquer resquício humano que ainda me restava naquele corpo. Minha mente parecia ter deixado meu corpo enquanto eu tentava devolver o que havia tomado daqueles corpos. Talvez fosse minha boa alma, clamando por libertação do cadáver podre em que estava presa.

As mãos sobre meus ombros, apertando como se tentasse reduzir meus ossos em frangalhos. Tossi, resmungando sem nexo, quando percebi que Sirius me puxava para longe do salão.

"Não!", consegui berrar, em plenos pulmões. "Você não entende!"

"Remus!", ele pedia, prendendo meus braços com força enquanto eu me debatia, caindo de joelhos em resistência. "Remus!"

"NÃO! Me deixe..."

"MOONY!" Ele gritou, mais alto do que minhas réplicas.

Sua voz ecoou no corredor pelo qual ele tentava me empurrar, nenhum ruído seguiu-se após. Silêncio, imponente. Abri os olhos marejados e notei que os criados em volta nos olhavam, estupefatos e temerosos. Provavelmente imaginavam que um de nós era culpado por toda aquela cena, que agora tinham de esforçar para limpar. Esconder a sujeira dos Black, como diria Sirius provavelmente. Exceto que, dessa vez, não fora causada por eles. Arrastou-me até uma sala vazia, e me conduziu até uma poltrona. Sentei-me, ainda sem reação.

Uma biblioteca, intacta e extremamente organizada. Estantes que iam do assoalho até o teto, capas coloridas preenchendo cada prateleira e várias poltronas e abajures espalhados por todo o tapete de pele no centro do cômodo. Fitei Sirius inexpressivo, ele devolveu numa expressão genuína. A mão direita deslizava pelo queixo, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, pensativo.

"Como...?", retomei, em tom baixo. "Como pode estar tão calmo?"

"Algum de nós teria de fazê-lo, não?", replicou. "Temos pouco tempo, precisamos de um suspeito."

"Já temos um culpado", anunciei, tomando forças para me levantar, ficando de frente para ele. "Sou eu."

"Não seja ridículo, Remus."

"Você não entende, Black", segurei seu rosto, os narizes quase se tocando. "Quão bem me conhece?", sussurrei, esperando que talvez lesse a verdade nos meus olhos. "Sabe algo sobre mim? Algo da minha vida? Do meu passado?"

Ele se calou, a testa franzida em total confusão. Podia sentir sua respiração pesada, misturando-se à minha, descompassada. Não entendi seu silêncio, mesmo que pressentisse uma resposta brevemente. Suspirou, mas não baixou os olhos como eu fiz, envergonhado. Segurou meu queixo entre o indicador e o polegar. Eu quase sorri ao toque inesperado, mas meus lábios foram ocupados com os dele antes que pudesse, num beijo suave e quente.

Eu estava enlouquecendo. Nenhuma outra explicação convincente cruzou meu pensamento a medida que meus braços contornaram seu pescoço involuntariamente, a fim de aprofundar a carícia. Um grito, alto e estridente. Afastamos-nos imediatamente, olhares confusos referentes ao momento insano que se passava. Pensei ter ouvido passos no corredor, desviei o olhar para a porta encostada. Distanciei-me um pouco mais, passando os dedos nos lábios inchados e tomando fôlego. Corri para fora, seguindo os berros a medida que eles pareciam se aproximar.

De volta ao salão, notei várias criadas encolhidas num canto. Os gritos cessaram com minha entrada, e todas fitavam um mesmo ponto, localizei-o com rapidez, meu coração acelerou. Havia uma criança sentada no chão, abaixada sob a mesa de mogno. A cabeça enterrada entre os joelhos, chorando baixinho. Os cabelos loiros entre os dedos, que se moviam freneticamente como se ameaçasse arrancar todos os cachos em questão de segundos. Aproximei-me com cautela, ajoelhando a sua frente. Toquei seu ombro e ela gritou apavorada, encolhendo-se mais ainda junto ao pé da mesa.

"Dora..." chamei baixinho, ela não ergueu a cabeça assustada. "Você está bem?" Seus olhos marejados aliviaram-se num abraço forte, quase sufocante. "Está tudo bem, princesa."

Segurei-a em meus braços, e caminhei para fora do salão, seguindo para único quarto que conhecia naquela mansão. Ela apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro e soluçou baixinho, de olhos fechados. Empurrei a porta com uma leve pressão e adentrei o quarto iluminado pelos raios de sol. Deitei Dora sobre os lençóis esbranquiçados e notei que eles se encontravam exatamente como me lembrava na noite anterior. Como poderiam estar intactos? As janelas abertas responderam minha pergunta silenciosa. Voltei a fechá-las, deixando apenas uma fresta que me permitia enxergar o cômodo com clareza.

Percebi uma figura parada na porta, o corpo encostado no batente e os olhos negros fitando a garota sobre a cama. Não lhe dei atenção, fingindo esquecer o que acontecera. A sensação de intensa felicidade concedida numa simples carícia. Num impulso, levei os dedos de volta aos meus lábios e quase pude sentir os dele novamente, macios e quentes sobre os meus. Permaneci imóvel, de costas para ele. Andei até o colchão e sentei próximo ao quadril de Dora. Movi um cacho para longe do rosto e pedi num sussurro.

"Dora, acorde..." ela abriu os olhos devagar, num sorriso aliviado e triste. "Pode me dizer... O que houve?", pausei, sem conseguir perguntar sobre Ted.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, os olhos brilhando melancólicos. Pedi uma resposta com um olhar encorajador, mas ela negou com a cabeça. Parecia temer algo invisível, um ponto fixo sobre meus ombros. Fechou os olhos e permitiu que mais lágrimas escorressem por suas bochechas pálidas. Impulsionou seu corpo para um novo abraço e soluçou em meu ouvido, entre gemidos.

"Ela está em estado de choque", Sirius falou, aproximando-se. "Sugiro que a deixe dormir, para que se acalme."

"E como espera que ela durma?", repliquei, sentindo-a firmar o abraço. "Acabou de presenciar um massacre."

"Deixe-a Remus", tocou meus ombros. "Preciso falar-lhe a sós."

"Não vou sair daqui", ralhei, a voz amargurada pela pouca importância que parecia dar à criança em meus braços.

"Como queira", ele segurou um retalho diante de meus olhos, era pardo e continha garranchos em vermelho, escritos com vinho talvez. Aproximei meu rosto e identifiquei um odor de sangue, úmido em minhas entranhas e seco no pedaço de tecido. "O que supõe de uma vítima, em seus últimos suspiros?"

"Acredito que tentaria de alguma forma, identificar seu assassino", recordei princípios básicos ensinados por Ted e uma nova onda de angústia pareceu esmagar meu pulmão.

"Um monstro coberto de pelos," estreitou os olhos, lendo em voz baixa e com clareza, "força sobrenatural... Desumano, insaciável..." parou um momento. "As portas, estão lacradas", suspirou, e dobrou o pedaço de tecido, guardando no bolso interno do casado.

Então, a confirmação. Uma cilada, elaborada por alguém ainda mais cruel do que o monstro que a executou. Mesmo sabendo que tinha a maior parte da culpa em seu consciente, não era o único que deveria senti-la. Restava saber se as portas foram lacradas antes ou depois da transformação. Não. Eu tinha coisas mais importantes para me preocupar agora. Como Dora, órfã e naquele estado. Talvez jamais voltasse a falar, e novamente eu me culparia pelo ocorrido. Afrouxei os braços, empurrando com delicadeza para poder fitar seus olhos lacrimosos. Levei o indicador aos seus lábios, e silencie-a momentaneamente.

"Não vou sair daqui, Dora", murmurei para ela, tocando sua testa e deslizando até que fechasse os olhos. "Descanse princesa, estou aqui..."

Observei-a respirar pausadamente, uma expressão triste no rosto suado. Levantei-me, e ela não fez objeção quando sentiu meu peso esvaecer do colchão. Tomei uma distância, segurando o braço de Sirius e conduzindo-nos para fora do cômodo. Encostei a porta sem fechá-la completamente, os olhos fixos no carpete manchado de sangue. Uma certeza firmando-se em minha mente, pesarosa e definitiva. Eu precisava fugir, antes que tomasse a culpa pelo ocorrido. O que suspeitei, não tardaria a acontecer.

"Foi uma armadilha", confirmei, me arrependendo das suspeitas que formulava em minha mente. "Tem certeza de que ninguém sobreviveu?"

"Não contamos os corpos antes de enterrá-los", informou-me.

"Descubra se os criados perceberam algum convidado diferente, depois pergunte quem deu a ordem para selar as entradas", suspirei cansado, "Partirei esta noite, Dora e eu não podemos ficar aqui."

"Vai fugir?" Acusou. "Ainda acha que é o culpado?"

"Eu sei que sou", segurei seus ombros com força.

"Por causa disto?" Ele segurou um frasco transparente diante de meus olhos, um resquício de líquido prateado seco no fundo.

"Onde foi que..."

"Você bebeu isso ontem, Remus", interrompeu-me. "Eu dei a você"

"Como foi que escapamos daqui?" Indiquei o quarto com a cabeça, ao que ele respondeu empurrando um quadro e abrindo uma passagem oculta. "Venha comigo." Pediu.

Eu o segui, andamos lado a lado pelo novo corredor. Minha mente imersa em perguntas e deduções sobre quem poderia ter cometido tais atos além do monstro que me possuía em noites de lua cheia. Foi quando percebi que talvez tivesse caído em algum outro tipo de armadilha. _Não podia ser._ Não conseguia raciocinar com clareza. Talvez Sirius quisesse me fazer acreditar que não era o culpado, apenas para que eu o ajudasse a encontrar o verdadeiro. Não podia arriscar deixar que me prendessem, Dora era mais importante.

"Reconheci o líquido quase instantaneamente." Sirius retomou, suspendendo meus pensamentos. "Meu tio Cygnus tem a mesma doença que você, Remus."

"Cygnus?" Pedi, sem poder acreditar no que ouvia. "Ted queria vê-lo antes do jantar, em particular."

"O pai da garota?" Acenei positivamente. "Não encontramos o corpo dele ainda." Parei de andar, encarando-o atônito.

"Tem certeza?" Ele assentiu.

Tudo ainda estava muito confuso. Sirius apresentava suas próprias conclusões de maneira a encaixar minhas suspeitas. Recordei a noite passada, Ted estava tenso durante o jantar, não me contou nada sobre o que conversara com Cygnus. Se de fato fosse um dos responsáveis pelo crime, qual era sua intenção? De nada seria recompensado por isso. Talvez devesse algum favor à Cygnus, afinal, trabalhara para ele no passado. Era claro que temia o senhor, pela maneira que se portava diante do mesmo. Ainda sim, eu me recusava acreditar nessa tese pelo fato de Dora ter sido deixada no salão quando o massacre se iniciou.

"Não pode ser..." Murmurei para mim mesmo.

"Não seria a primeira vez que um Black é assassinado pelo mesmo sangue." Algo em seu comentário fez com que eu o analisasse com cautela.

"_Não esperava vê-lo tão cedo, jovem Sirius Black." _A frase de Kingsley ecoou em meus ouvidos continuamente, e foi quando tirei minha própria conclusão. Sirius fora o principal suspeito pela morte do pai. Livrado da acusação por uma suposta confissão de uma escrava. Permanecera intacto à um massacre da família Black. E, aparentemente, era o único herdeiro vivo de uma família que parecia repudiar. Como Kingsley foi capaz de libertá-lo dessa vez? Era óbvio demais talvez. Todavia, constatei a mim mesmo: Sirius Black era influente e definitivamente perigoso.

De repente, tudo pareceu se encaixar perfeitamente. Ele era o culpado. Entretanto, eu percebi que não tinha coragem ou vontade de denunciá-lo. Percebi que, se de fato contara a verdade sobre Cygnus, ele poupou minha vida. E, se mentira, tirou-me da prisão sabendo que eu era o responsável pelas mortes e uma confissão minha facilitaria tudo ligeiramente. Qual eram suas intenções? Fui incapaz de decifrá-las. Já não importava mais, eu precisava partir. Dora estava sob meus cuidados, era minha criança agora. O cadáver de Ted apareceria cedo ou tarde, e preferi que não estivéssemos presentes quando isso ocorresse.

"Eu conhecia Ted Tonks", repliquei, por fim. Havia tomado uma decisão. "Ele não faria isso."

"O corpo dele não apareceu, assim como o de Cyg..."

"Já tem sua história, Sr. Black", interrompi, girando os calcanhares de volta ao quarto onde Dora dormia. "Não precisa mais de mim."

"Vai partir?" Ele pediu, segurando meu braço.

"Esta noite." Me distanciei em passos largos. "Não suporto o odor de sangue deste lugar", murmurei. Soube, no entanto que pôde me ouvir, pois parou de me seguir no mesmo instante.

Alcancei a porta antes que pudesse ouvi-lo reconsiderar e novamente impedir-me. Levaram apenas alguns segundos para que eu e Dora saíssemos da mansão numa carruagem. Ela sentou ao meu lado e encostou a cabeça em meu ombro, suspirando e fechando os olhos novamente. Ordenei ao coche que nos levasse à pousada mais próxima que encontrasse em Londres. Não queria passar a noite inteira na estrada e precisava descansar um pouco antes de partir.

Chegamos a um pequeno hotel, de aspecto rústico e simples. Sem dar muita atenção para a aparência externa, adentrei o local e agradeci o fato de haver criados prestativos pelo menos. Um senhor notou minha presença, aproximando-se com um sorriso gentil.

"Um quarto para o senhor?" Perguntou.

"Dois quartos, por favor." Dora segurou minha mão, os olhos presos ao assoalho de madeira. "Poderia pedir à uma criada para auxiliar minha acompanhante?"

"Certamente, senhor", fazendo sinal para um criado. "Silas vai acompanhá-los até seus aposentos." tirou chaves do casaco, entregando-as a mim. "A criada subirá a seguir."

"Obrigado."

Seguimos pelas escadas, passando por dois patamares e atingindo o terceiro andar. Ele abriu a porta, e fez uma reverência para Dora, informando que aquele era o seu quarto. Ela relutou soltar minha mão, mas o fez quando uma criada alcançou o batente oferecendo a mão livre de toalhas para que a acompanhasse. Meu quarto era bem defronte ao dela, recompensei o criado com uma moeda antes de fechar a porta. Uma suíte simples, com uma escrivaninha acompanhada de duas cadeiras e uma porta para o banheiro. A cama era um pouco maior do que eu esperava, com lençóis brancos e perfumados.

Livrei-me das roupas e apanhei toalhas, seguindo em direção ao banheiro. Um espaço limitado entre o vaso e a pia que continha um espelho antigo como adorno. Deitei na banheira, a água estava serena e morna. Permaneci imerso, durante longos minutos. Um cansaço apoderando-se de meu corpo inerte. Adormeci. Quando acordei, notei que meus dedos estavam completamente enrugados. Levantei, enrolando-me na toalha branca e caminhando para fora da banheira. Minhas pegadas molhadas permaneceram no piso de mármore gelado.

Vesti minhas roupas, uma fragrância forte de vinho impregnada ali. Não precisei de muito tempo para lembrar-me de Sirius e o beijo que trocamos após a discussão da qual não conseguia recordar o motivo. Procurei algo para me distrair de tais pensamentos, porém aquele quarto parecia tão vazio quanto meu estômago. Subitamente, lembrei-me que estava com fome. Fui até a porta, um cheiro forte de vinho aproximando-se. Um simples movimento na maçaneta me fez escutar passos se afastando. Abri a porta bruscamente, ouvindo uma exclamação da criada que acabou por derrubar uma pilha de lençóis que carregava.

"Desculpe." Pedi envergonhado, olhando para os lados a procura de mais alguém.

"Algum problema, senhor?" Ela perguntou, e ajoelhou-se para juntar os lençóis.

"Não." Respondi prontamente "Eu só... Pode me dizer se já posso descer para o jantar?"

"Avisarei a cozinha para servir o jantar em seu quarto", levantou-se. "Precisa de mais alguma coisa, senhor?"

"A garota que me acompanhava..."

"Ela já esta deitada, alimentou-se há pouco", informou-me, e seguiu pelo corredor quando murmurei um obrigado.

Encostei a porta, ligeiramente aliviado. Caminhei até a suposta janela e abri a cortina que desprendia da base até o chão, ocultando uma porta de vidro que dava para uma pequena varanda. Destranquei-a, admirando o céu enegrecido e sem estrelas da noite quente de verão. A lua de início minguante escondia-se entre as nuvens, e o restante da paisagem parecia imerso na escuridão. Aproximei-me da mureta que limitava o espaço e, ao notar que sua base era extensa e firme, deitei sobre ela. Mesmo a metros do chão, não senti medo de cair. Meus olhos pareciam presos ao céu como uma corda e com facilidade eu localizei uma estrela solitária por entre as nuvens.

Um clique seco anunciou a entrada de alguém em meu quarto. Um momento e voltou a ser fechada. Imaginei que fosse um criado e por isso não me levantei, meu estômago parecia ter se assentado com a espera. Uma luz foi acesa dentro no quarto e uma sombra aproximava-se da varanda. Olhos claros e lúgubres num rosto molhado de lágrimas, os cabelos volumosos soltos e caindo sobre os ombros cobertos por um longo vestido verde escuro.

"Dora..." sussurrei e ela levou o indicador aos lábios, como se pedisse silêncio.

Concedi-lhe o que desejava e desviei os olhos novamente para o céu tentando evitar a sensação de angústia que se apoderava de mim. Ela caminhou para fora do quarto, em passos curtos e lentos. Correu os olhos pela paisagem e estreitou os mesmos em um ponto fixo e distante. De relance, notei um breve sorriso formar-se em seus lábios. Melancólico, mas ainda sim um sorriso. Ela aproximou-se, ficando a centímetros da mureta. Segurou meu rosto com as palmas delicadas e seus lábios finos tocaram os meus.

Impulsionei meu corpo para frente, quase perdendo o equilíbrio. Ela se afastou, correndo para dentro. Não soube como reagir, principalmente quando ouvi seu choro ecoar novamente pelo quarto. Afastei a cortina e fitei-a em silêncio. Ela correu para mim, abraçando minha cintura e cessando as lágrimas. Deslizei as mãos por seus braços finos até alcançar seu queixo, erguendo-o para que me encarasse. Sorri fracamente, numa tentativa de tranqüilizá-la e impedir que caísse em prantos novamente.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Dora..." ele manteve os olhos nos meus, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

A porta voltou a se abrir, e a criada com quem havia falado no corredor entrou com uma bandeja.

"Está tudo bem, senhor?" Perguntou, fitando Dora.

"Sim, está", permiti que se aproximasse com um aceno. "Minha filha teve apenas um sonho ruim. Poderia permanecer em seu quarto até que pegasse no sono?" Ela assentiu. "Vou vê-la pela manhã, Dora," ajoelhei-me, abraçando novamente. "Não se preocupe."

"Venha querida," chamou e Dora acompanhou-a. Virei-me para a bandeja e ouvi a criada novamente: "Há um jovem senhor que gostaria de lhe falar, apresentou-se como Sirius Black", parei, de costas para ela. "Vai recebê-lo em seu quarto e peço para aguardar na recepção?"

"Peça..." sussurrei, num engasgo. "Mande-o subir, por favor."

"Como quiser," um ruído seco e a porta voltou a se fechar.

Não consegui me mover, nem sequer respirava direito. Em minha mente, milhares de razões surgiam como explicação para que Sirius voltasse a me procurar. Não acreditava em nenhuma delas, desejando que pelo menos uma não se atribuísse ao que acontecera naquela manhã. Duas batidas na porta, não respondi imediatamente. Ainda tentava recorrer a qualquer motivo convincente o bastante para mandá-lo embora. Não encontrei nenhum. Três batidas, e então uma resposta. Ou talvez um pedido.

"Entre." Ouvi sua respiração contida e senti novamente a fragrância de vinho invadindo minhas narinas.

"Remus, eu..." ele começou, mas eu o interrompi bruscamente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Sr. Black?"

"Vim pedir..."

"Ajuda?" Ele se calou. "Já tem seu culpado, agora me deixe em paz", não reconheci minha própria voz amargurada, quase gritando.

"Acha que fui eu, não é?" Sibilou descrente.

"E quem mais poderia, Sirius?" Repliquei, avançando sobre ele sem tocá-lo. "Quem?"

"É por isso que vim aqui, Remus. Eu também quero descobrir." Um gesto impaciente apossou-se de minhas mãos que rapidamente foram tomadas pelas dele, que pareceram duas vezes maiores. Empurrou-me com força contra a parede, senti minhas costelas reclamarem, mas não deixei de encará-lo.

"Você está louco!" Consegui dizer.

"Teria feito!" Ele sussurrou enraivecido, os olhos brilhando em fúria. "Teria matado todos eles! Um de cada vez e sabe o que mais, Remus? Eu teria gostado, e muito. Me sentiria gratificado por ter livrado o mundo dessa família imunda que esconde a sujeira sob mansões luxuosas e outras futilidades da sociedade. SIM, EU OS MATEI!" Berrou por fim. "Desejei isso por muito tempo... e se minhas preces foram atendidas, que isso me condene ao inferno. Não me arrependo delas."

Sua última frase preferiu num sussurro quase inaudível, se nossos rostos não estivessem tão próximos eu com certeza não o escutaria. Soltou minhas mãos, livrando-me da fricção que seu corpo exercia sobre o meu, esmagado à parede. Senti pena dele, sua raiva parecia ter sido cultivada há muito tempo. Um rancor contido a uma vida oprimida, um momento de desabafo. De fraqueza... Segurei seu rosto, encostando minha testa à dele, que tremia. Aproximei meus lábios, e recuei devagar. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa para consolá-lo, ele selou minhas palavras num beijo desesperado.

Seus lábios cálidos comprimiam os meus freneticamente, como se procurassem algum conforto neles. Senti sua língua deslizar sobre a minha e fui incapaz de conter minhas mãos de subir sobre seus braços, chegando aos ombros e puxando-o para mais perto. Ele aprofundou a carícia, uma mão escorregando pela minha virilha enquanto a outra tentava arrancar fios de cabelo em minha nuca. Eu não pensava em nada e desejara apenas uma coisa: Ele.

Caminhamos em direção à cama, os corpos se friccionado continuamente. As mãos impacientes procuravam a pele quente sob os tecidos volumosos e elegantes. Cai de joelhos, abrindo sua calça enquanto sentia seus dedos pressionando o oco de meu pescoço. Momentos depois, ele me puxou pelo braço, envolvendo minha cintura e voltando a me beijar. Desceu os lábios pelo meu queixo, deslizando a língua quente pelo meu pescoço. Senti minha pele arder sob as vestes e ajudei-o a se livrar das mesmas mais rapidamente. Desabamos sobre o colchão, desprovidos de qualquer tecido e de costas para as paredes laterais.

"Vire-se, Remus..." seu sussurro saiu entrecortado por gemidos. Obedeci, ficando de bruços e agarrando o lençol com força ao sentir seu peso desabar sobre minhas costas. O peito dele escorregando repetidamente no suor que descia pela minha coluna, os lábios próximos ao meu ouvido. "Você está bem?" Ele sussurrava e eu respondia que sim, mesmo sem dizer palavra alguma.

Gemi mais alto ao sentir uma onda de prazer apoderar-se de meu corpo, dolorida e impetuosa. Doía, entretanto, o desejo que me devastava era mais intenso e prevalecia, preso entre o peito e a garganta. Não segurei um grito, simplesmente porque fui incapaz de emitir som algum.

* * *

_Capítulo III chega na sexta ou sábado, ok?_


	3. Home

Capítulo III – Home

* * *

_And I thank you_

_For bringing me here_

_For showing me home_

_For singing these tears_

_Finally I've found_

_That I belong here_

_

* * *

_

_"Você está bem, menino?" o homem perguntou novamente e tive a ligeira impressão que já ouvira-o usar aquela mesma frase antes, no mesmo tom preocupado. "O que há com seus olhos?"_

_"Eu..." pressionei minhas mãos contra o estômago, sentindo o efeito da lua cheia agindo sobre minhas entranhas. "Eu estou bem," respondi, os olhos presos ao cano da arma de fogo que ele carregava. "Não tem nada nos meus olhos."_

_"E como está a perna?" Pediu, voltando a caminhar pelo atalho que tomamos até o seu chalé, um cemitério._

_"A cicatriz já sumiu," firmei, mas não consegui impedir um urro de dor a seguir._

_Cai no chão, contorcendo-me freneticamente enquanto sentia as mutações ocorrerem em meu corpo. O homem se afastou, mas não ousou atirar em mim, uma criança. Arrastei-me pelo gramado cinzento e morto do cemitério, procurando um mausoléu para me esconder. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas podia sentir que algo queria me possuir. Mais forte do que eu, porém sem forças para tomar-me completamente. Sem notar o caminho que percorria, desabei em uma cova aberta e funda. O corpo já estava coberto de pêlos e as garras arranhavam as laterais arenosas do buraco._

_Ouvi uma voz se aproximar e quis gritar para que corresse, mas a criatura me manteve silencioso, encarando a abertura do buraco. Não conseguia dominá-la e me perguntei se sempre seria assim. A luminosidade diminuiu e a lua ocultou-se entre as nuvens negras. As mesmas que minha forma humana tanto gostava de admirar. A sombra de um rosto surgiu no buraco, e foi quando percebi uma trégua entre o monstro e a lua._

_Pulei para fora, atacando o corpo indefeso daquele que havia salvado minha vida certa vez. Ele gritou apenas um segundo e, no seguinte, já estava morto. Foi quando percebi que não tinha escolha. Mesmo que a criatura me tomasse por completo na próxima vez, ou na seguinte, eu jamais me livraria daquelas lembranças. Fora a minha primeira transformação, meu primeiro assassinato. Quando não havia mais tecidos para rasgar, mais pele para dilacerar, a criatura assentou. Correu de um lado para o outro, entrando em mausoléus e encontrando apenas cadáveres._

_Uma sensação de paz espalhou-se em mim ao abrir os olhos, satisfação pela matança da noite anterior. Não devia pensar assim. Não iria. Esta era a criatura, e os raios de sol escondidos sobre as montanhas anunciavam que era a minha vez de possuí-la. Ainda sim, era impossível negar que um novo mundo surgira ao meu redor. Não importava sua imperfeição. Corri os olhos pelo cemitério e me encontrei frente a uma estátua de pedra. Ela abriu os olhos e pareceu me encarar um segundo antes de tornar a fechá-los. Um grito._

_Mais gritos, altos e estridentes. Um banquete, uma longa mesa de mogno. Choro, correria. Vestidos escuros e fraques negros. Sangue nobre, escorrendo pelas paredes... Sem saída, as portas lacradas. Os gritos ecoaram mais profundamente. Minha mente me pregando peças, o monstro lutando para tomar-me os sentidos novamente. Não permitiria que vencesse, não agora. _

_Isto é uma ilusão Remus_, repeti para mim mesmo. _É uma mentira._

Despertei, abrindo os olhos pela segunda vez na mesma manhã. Impulsionei o corpo para cima e reconheci o belo rosto à minha frente. Sirius sorria para mim, sentado na cadeira ao lado da escrivaninha, agora repleta de pergaminhos. Reconheci uma maleta marrom junto deles, pertencia a Ted. Ele me fitou, o sorriso esvaecendo numa expressão atordoada.

"O que há com seus olhos, Moony?" Perguntou.

"Diga-me você, que pode vê-los." Gracejei.

"Eles estão mais claros." Levantou-se da cadeira para sentar na ponta do colchão de frente para mim. "Por quê?" Engoli em seco, sem nenhuma resposta adequada ao momento.

"Eu estava sonhando..." contei a ele, tentando esquecer o que vira. "Estava no paraíso, tudo lá era muito claro, meus olhos estavam tentando se acostumar eu acho..."

"Mas agora você está acordado", replicou, franzindo o cenho ainda em dúvida.

"Talvez eu pense que ainda estou lá, Sirius."

Palavras foram inúteis naquele momento, mesmo porque nossos lábios ocuparam-se um no do outro. As mesmas carícias preliminares provocando novas sensações de prazer, que foram interrompidas bruscamente pelo som da maçaneta girando. Afastei-me num pulo, caindo de costas no assoalho. A porta se abriu, um senhor corpulento adentrou o cômodo acompanhado de homem alto e magro, um nariz comprido em forma de gancho e os cabelos negros caindo na altura dos ombros cobertos por uma longa túnica negra.

"Snape?" a voz saiu semelhante à um rosnado.

"Sirius Black, é um prazer voltar a vê-lo", seu tom esbanjava arrogância, desviou o olhar para mim. "Embora eu julgue estar vendo pouco mais do que deveria."

Numa tentativa desesperada de evitar qualquer suposição sobre o que ocorrera naquele cômodo, apanhei minhas roupas no chão a corri para o banheiro. Tranquei a porta por dentro, ouvindo o inconfundível som de uma risada vinda do quarto. O que se seguiu foi silêncio, vesti minhas roupas rapidamente e apurei os ouvidos contra a porta de madeira.

"Nada disso lhe diz respeito, Snape," ouvi a voz abafada de Kingsley. "Sr. Black, viemos informar que encontramos o corpo de Cygnus Black." Sufoquei uma exclamação, sem me afastar da porta.

"E o que pretendem fazer agora?" Ouvi Sirius perguntar.

"Sabe que devemos prender o Sr. Lupin, pois não há mais provas para inocentá-lo." Kingsley informou, ouvi passos e novamente a voz de Sirius.

"Ele não é o culpado! Não tem controle sobre a criatura que o possui.", uma exclamação de desdém foi abafada por um grito. "Acha mesmo que ele poderia cometer tais atrocidades com as próprias mãos?"

"Black, por favor, nem sequer o conhecemos", o teor de zombaria só poderia pertencer à Snape.

"Por que perco meu tempo com você, afinal? Kingsley, dê-me mais algumas horas", ouvi-o pedir. "Eu encontrarei o verdadeiro culpado, aquele que planejou o crime."

"Nós temos uma confissão", Snape anunciou. "Sua confissão." Uma breve pausa.

"Sinto muito, Sirius. Eu tive de mandar alguém seguir o Sr. Lupin", ele suspirou. "Ele escutou sua conversa ontem à noite, temo que devo levá-lo para a prisão."

"A menos que prefira condenar seu tão querido homem-monstro." Um baque surdo de um corpo chocando-se com a parede.

Abri a porta e vi Sirius avançar sobre Snape, caído de costas no chão. Já estava vestido, embora a camisa ainda não tivesse completamente fechada. Seus braços fortes prensavam-no contra o assoalho, uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura. Segurou-o pelo colarinho, urrando enquanto Kingsley parecia não ter reação.

"Quem é você para chamá-lo assim?" Ele berrava, chacoalhando o homem atônito e ameaçando ajoelhar sobre seu estômago.

"Eu sou a lei," Snape conseguiu cuspir, quando eu abordei Sirius segurando seus ombros.

"_Jamais_ insulte-o novamente", acertou-o no rosto com a mão fechada, fazendo-o perder os sentidos.

"Sirius!", berrei, puxando-o para longe do corpo inerte do homem em vestes negras.

Kingsley andou até o corpo, certificando-se que este estava realmente inconsciente. Não demonstrou muita consideração à Snape, e pelo olhar que lançou a ele, pude perceber que o estimava tanto quanto Sirius.

"Kingsley!", Sirius chamou novamente, desvencilhando-se de mim. "Veja isso, eu o encontrei na carruagem em que Ted Tonks se encontrava." Ele apanhou um dos pergaminhos espalhados na escrivaninha.

"É melhor ser importante." Adiantou-se, arrancando o pergaminho das mãos de Sirius. "Isto é uma certificado de matrimônio."

"Os nomes são Ted Tonks e Andrômeda Black." Ele leu, apontando para o pergaminho e fazendo-me constatar a informação, atônito.

Aproximei-me da mesa e reconheci muitos papéis dispostos ali, suposições e teorias que Ted e eu havíamos rascunhado antes de partir para o Largo. Documentos e páginas de livros judiciais misturavam-se em total desordem e um papiro com letras brilhantes destacava-se na pilha.

"A escrava presa pelo assassinato de seu pai?", pediu Kingsley, confuso.

"Exato, ela escreveu uma carta ao Ted informando algo sobre uma suposta chantagem que não estava dando certo", ele procurou algo entre os papéis e segurou um papiro diante de meus olhos, lendo-o em voz alta. "_Não sei se posso continuar com isso Ted, Cygnus informou a Sra. Black para que se livrasse de mim. Por favor, diga-me o que fazer. Andrômeda._"

"Eles eram casados?", pedi, num fio de voz.

"Exatamente, acredito também que Andrômeda seja filha bastarda de meu tio Cygnus." Sirius impôs, confiante.

"Isto explicaria os boatos que correram as semanas que antecederam o assassinato de seu pai." Kinsley observou, a mão livre segurando o queixo.

"E a confissão da criada," conclui, "mas por que matar Orion Black?"

"Troca de favores", Sirius me respondeu. "Meu pai estava muito doente e Walburga ansiava sua morte, tudo o que precisava era um culpado."

"E seu tio precisava calar a criada", Kingsley confirmou com a cabeça. "Então o culpado pelo massacre permanece invicto, uma vez que Cygnus e Walburga estão mortos."

"Não." Sentenciei já com clareza, minha conclusão final. "Ted Tonks planejou tudo isso."

"Moony..." Sirius colocou a mão sobre meu ombro direito.

"Ele era o único que sabia sobre minha doença." Admiti derrotado, imaginando o que Dora diria sobre tudo isso.

"Ainda não encontramos o corpo dele.", Kingsley voltou a dizer.

Aquela informação me fez imaginar o porquê Dora permanecia comigo. Ted não a deixaria naquele salão nem que isso custasse sua vida. Ou talvez deixasse, eu certamente não o conhecia bem o suficiente para afirmar isso. E agora eu me revelara, parte da culpa me condenaria à prisão até que Ted se juntasse a mim. E então, o que seria de Dora?

"Preciso ver a criada", pedi e Kingsley maneou a cabeça em concordância.

"Preciso que me ajude a carregar Snape de volta para a carruagem", indicou o homem deitado com a cabeça.

Sirius adiantou-se em direção ao corpo no chão, mas eu o impedi, segurando seu braço.

"Eu vou sozinho, preciso que cuide de Dora para mim."

"Não, Remus, eu..."

"Sirius, por favor. Encontrarei vocês de volta na mansão." Lancei-lhe um olhar significativo para que entendesse como aquilo era importante para mim. Ele abriu a boca para discordar, mas engoliu qualquer que fosse seu argumento. "Vamos?"

Kingsley assentiu. Ajudei-o a erguer Snape e saímos do quarto, seguindo silenciosamente pelo corredor. Um criado subia as escadas e franziu o cenho quanto percebeu que Snape estava inconsciente. Kingsley murmurou que era um prisioneiro que estava tentando resistir a prisão e, por isso, teve de usar força física para impedi-lo de fugir. O criado acenou confuso e acabou por ajudar-nos a levar Snape para dentro da carruagem.

Permanecemos em silêncio durante todo o percurso de volta a prisão. Kingsley fitava um ponto perdido na paisagem através da janela enquanto eu permanecia imerso em pensamentos. Pigarreei alto, chamando sua atenção:

"Vai libertar a criada?", perguntei, ele assentiu. "Vão me prender quando chegar lá, não é?" Mesma resposta.

"A garota é filha de Tonks, não é?" Acenei positivamente. "Uma tragédia que tenha perdido o pai tão jovem."

"Acredito que vai voltar a vê-lo em breve." Discordei, abrindo a cortina da janela ao meu lado e notando o caminho sem pedras pelo qual percorríamos.

"Com certeza, fará isso durante o velório." Virei o rosto, encarando-o estarrecido. "Seu corpo foi encontrado, Sr. Lupin." Permaneci atônito, a pergunta presa na garganta seca. "Infelizmente não posso pagar para manter o último herdeiro dos Black em minha prisão, pois ele vem de uma família muito influente."

O verdadeiro culpado, afinal. Não havia mais prova ou tentativa que me fizesse duvidar. Ele planejara o assassinato dos Black, com cautela o suficiente para que acabasse sozinho e invicto. Ordenou ao criado que selasse as entradas no momento em que supostamente deitava inconsciente em sua cama. Soube exatamente onde encontrar os documentos de Ted que viriam e servir como provas em seu favor. Forcei a memória, tentando visualizar os pergaminhos sobre a escrivaninha. Um papiro desenrolado, as escritas claras e elegantes convidavam os detetives Ted Tonks e Remus Lupin para um jantar. A assinatura ao final dizia, Sirius Black.

A carruagem parou e Kingsley adiantou-se para fora. Saí também, seguindo-o para dentro da prisão. Ordenou que dois guardas parados na entrada nos seguissem, eles obedeceram e puseram-se a caminhar no mesmo corredor escuro pelo qual seguíamos em passos apressados. Parou de repente, e abriu uma porta de ferro com certa dificuldade. Era impossível enxergar um palmo além do nariz, o cômodo estava imerso na escuridão. Um dos guardas acendeu uma vela e postou-a em minhas mãos, pedi permissão para entrar e esta me foi concedida por Kingsley.

Reconheci duas celas, semelhantes a minha e de Sirius na manhã anterior. Um homem encolhia-se no canto de uma delas, as roupas sujas e rasgadas revelavam uma pele escura e ele gemia baixinho com a cabeça afundada entre os joelhos. Iluminei as barras da cela ao lado, uma mulher se aproximou devagar. Os cabelos loiros eram idênticos aos da filha, assim como o rosto fino e pálido. Segurou as barras com as mãos delgadas e aproximou os olhos azuis a abatidos, pressionando as bochechas contra as barras geladas.

"Você é o detetive?" Perguntou, uma nota esperançosa na voz embargada.

"Sim." Respondi, vendo-a abrir um breve sorriso. "Você é esposa de Ted Tonks?"

"Por quê?" Pediu, já em tom choroso. "O que houve com ele? Está ferido? E nossa filha?"

"Dora está bem, mas temo informar que Ted faleceu." Ela sufocou um grito, tapando a boca com ambas as mãos.

"Co... Como?", sussurrou quase sem voz.

"Ele foi assassinado." Uma nova exclamação de pavor. "Pode me informar se Ted Tonks conhecia Sirius Black?" Indaguei diretamente, ela ergueu os olhos lacrimejados para mim.

"O jovem Sirius?... Foi ele quem, quem... Prometeu nos ajudar."

"Ajudar?", repeti confuso.

"Ele sabia sobre o senhor Black... Cygnus o envenenara a pedido da irmã." Confessou entre lágrimas, deslizando as mãos pelas barras e caindo de joelhos no chão de pedra.

"E a Sra. Black retribuiu o ato silenciando sua filha bastarda, você", murmurei, baixando os olhos para a mulher. "Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem."

Acreditei naquelas palavras, mesmo que jamais pudessem ser aplicadas a mim. Kingsley apareceu na porta em seguida, ordenando que tirassem Andrômeda da cela e me colocassem em seu lugar. Observei enquanto os guardas levarem a mulher em direção à porta.

"Espere!" pedi, antes que saísse. "Qual dos sobrenomes vai dar a ela, agora?"

"Tonks" ela respondeu emocionada, seus olhos pareciam me agradecer em silêncio. "Ninfadora Tonks."

Sorri por dentro, sabendo que tudo havia terminado como deveria. Dora estaria segura e junto a mãe finalmente. Sirius conseguiu acabar sozinho, livre dos Black, como sempre desejou. E eu estava preso. Trancafiado como um monstro em uma jaula a qual sempre soube que pertencia. E mesmo que meu lado humano tentasse fugir dela, eu pressentia que o monstro adormecido jamais voltaria a machucar alguém. Não notei que ainda estava em parado em pé, encarando a parede de pedra úmida a minha frente por entre as barras.

A porta de ferro rangeu enferrujada, abrindo-se em seguida para revelar o belo rosto de Sirius Black. Ele caminhou vagarosamente até mim e me fitou por entre as barras de ferro. Aproximei-me e encostei o rosto entre duas barras, as mãos contornando-as.

"Não deveria ter vindo, Sirius." Sibilei calmamente.

"Eu posso tirar você daqui."

"Eu não quero sair."

"Por que não?" Adiantou-se, colocando as mãos sobre as minhas.

"Eu sou um monstro." Repliquei.

"Eu sinto muito pelo plano de Ted, eu jamais teria concordado se o conheces..."

"Não importa. Eu é que estava cego demais para ver que eu sempre fui fadado a este lugar. A esta cela."

"Venha comigo, e provarei que está errado." Silêncio, desviei o olhar daqueles orbes enegrecidos que brilhavam, esperançosos.

"Eu... Não posso. Não irei." Ele levou a mão à testa impaciente, e suspirou derrotado. "Não quero mais machucar ninguém."

Fitou-me longamente, em silêncio. Sentia que ele queria argumentar, dizer algo mais. Expor mil motivos para que eu o seguisse. Poderíamos fugir, juntos. Sem rumo ou lembranças de tudo o que ocorrera em Londres. Porém, antes que pudesse ouvir isso dele, ou até propor, ele se virou, em direção à porta de ferro. Calei-me quando pôs-se a caminhar, imaginando se algum dia teria outra chance. Parou, a luminosidade contornando sua sombra estática.

"Você já o fez." Sussurrou, fechando a porta atrás de si quando saiu.

Cai de joelhos, colocando as mãos sobre meu rosto a fim de esconder as lágrimas que teimavam por liberdade. Não as impedi de molhar meu rosto, inclinando a cabeça para frente e sentindo as barras geladas contra minha testa. Um ruído, as barras deslizaram com a pressão que eu exercia sobre elas. Minha cela estava aberta.

Ofereceu-me a liberdade uma vez, eu neguei sua dádiva por puro egoísmo. E ali estava, uma nova chance. Um novo sonho. Desejei que voltasse a vê-lo um dia novamente. Sentia que isso aconteceria. E eu assumiria a culpa dessa vez.


	4. Epílogo

Epílogo

**

* * *

**

_Agradecido vos sou, amável lorde, pela vossa gentileza, e peço-te, em vista do infortúnio que acaba de ferir-me, que escuseis ou escondais em vossa rica sabedoria as muitas liberdades que tomei contigo. Se houve excesso de minha parte, tua gentileza tem nisso culpa. Adeus, digno senhor. Não se compraz um coração turbado com discursos mui longos. A avareza desculpai-me; devera agradecer-te a maneira gentil com que aceitaste as minhas pretensões, ora alcançadas._

_Lê-se, também, que assim como os precoces botões pelas lagartas são roídos antes de florescerem, os mais tenros entendimentos ficam transformados pelo amor em loucura rematada; fanados em botão, a perder vêm todo o frescor em plena primavera e as esperanças de um futuro opimo. Mas, por que perder tempo em dar conselhos a um partidário da paixão estulta? _

_Adeus, mais uma vez..._

_Moony_

Riu-se, mesmo que seu coração chorasse.

Estava sentado em uma poltrona, o pergaminho seguro nas mãos. Soube há pouco que Remus John Lupin havia escapado da prisão e não fora encontrado desde então. O Largo fora revistado canto a canto, dois guardas ainda vigiavam a entrada principal. Tolice. Estivera ali e nem ao menos deixara pistas sobre onde estava. Ou estaria, em breve. Apenas uma despedida, na forma que Sirius sempre imaginara que fizesse.

Ouviu a porta se abrir e a garota de olhos azuis fitou-o com um sorriso inocente. Segurava uma boneca, a cor dos cabelos idêntica aos seus. Magenta. Era uma criança diferente, tinha de admitir. Aproximou-se, em passos curtos e pausados. Parou, há uma pequena distância da poltrona. Fixou o pergaminho, uma pergunta silenciosa formou-se em seu rosto.

Ele esticou o braço, oferecendo-lhe a concisa carta. Segurou-a diante do rosto e sorriu ao ler seu conteúdo. Ergueu os olhos para ele, uma nota de melancolia misturada à íris ilustres. Indicou a cadeira a sua frente, ela hesitou um momento e sentou-se defronte. Descansou a boneca em seu colo, uma expressão confusa estampada em sua face.

Ele inclinou o corpo para frente e segurou um cacho entre os dedos. Podia recordar com clareza a manhã em que a vira assim pela primeira vez. Sua prima Andrômeda quase enlouquecera, mas nada podia fazer para reverter a cor. A única que poderia dizer como fazê-lo era Dora e esta permanecia em silêncio. Ele imaginou se algum dia voltaria a ouvir sua voz graciosa.

"Trabalhos de amor perdidos", anunciou, indicando o pergaminho ainda seguro nas mãos dela. "Shakespeare." Ela sorriu.

"Os dois cavalheiros de Verona." Sirius paralisou ao som de sua voz, surpreso. "Deve tê-lo amado muito."

"Quem?", pediu, temendo que não respondesse.

"Moony." Ela baixou os olhos para a boneca, deslizando os dedos por seus cabelos coloridos. "Ele nunca soube meu verdadeiro nome."

"Podemos contar a ele..." Sirius sugeriu, alcançando seu queixo e erguendo-o com dois dedos.

"Como?" Ouviu-a perguntar em tom curioso.

Ele se levantou rapidamente, apanhando um pedaço de pergaminho deixado a esmo sobre a escrivaninha. Molhou uma pena no tinteiro, pedindo que se aproximasse. Ela obedeceu, fazendo-o sorrir ao reconhecer o entusiasmo em seu sorriso. Ambos sabiam que a resposta jamais chegaria às mãos de Remus, ainda sim, acreditavam que ele voltaria mesmo sem lê-la.

* * *

_And the spirit of love is rising within me  
talking to you now, telling you clearly  
the fire still burns_

_

* * *

_**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Eu sei que o mistério da fic ficou meio confuso, mas quando comecei a escrever, tudo pareceu bem simples na minha cabeça. Sirius e Ted formulam um plano de vingança contra os Black, usando Remus como arma principal. Porém, ao reler a fic eu percebi que tudo isso ficou meio implícito e desordenado. Enfim, espero que tenham entendido algo no final das contas. =P

Os trechos de Shakespeare pertencem respectivamente, na ordem que aparecem, às peças "Muito Barulho Por Nada", "Trabalhos de Amor Perdidos" e "Os Dois Cavalheiros de Verona". Eu posso ter alterado algumas palavras para dar mais sentido à fic, mas a essência permaneceu.

O título da fic e o quote final vieram da música Insight, assim como o nome dos capítulos, todos são das maravilhosas músicas da banda Depeche Mode. Minha própria trilha sonora particular para escrever slash.

Ah, se alguém quiser ver o trailer desta fic, ele está no meu profile. ;D


End file.
